masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liselle
Verification Does anyone else have Retribution so we can verify this? Just one anonymous user isn't really much in the way of a source. It sems true, but that doesn't necessarily mean it is, after all. Arbington 04:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Someone will get it in the morning, I'm sure. We're all rabid ME fans, right? Like I said in the edit summary, I won't be getting my copy for 2-6 days (I knew I should have renewed my membership! I could have selected the 2-3 day free shipping instead!), so I won't be any help at all. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess someone will verify it in the morning. Man do I need to get these Mass Effect books though! I could've verified it myself! Eh, no point in dwelling on what could've been. Arbington 05:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfotunatly I won't be of much help either. I can't get Retribution for 2 more days, mainly becuase I just got StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, so guess where my attention will be going? I'll still be here though, but can't verify any new Retribution things until the 30th probabaly once I finish reading it. Yes I can read a book in one day. Lancer1289 05:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You go to a midnight release for Starcraft or something? Let me know how it is. I've been seriously considering getting a new laptop that can actually play current PC games, and Starcraft II might be what pushes me to a decision. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Am I the only one here who knows nothing of Starcraft? Eh, I can't get it anyway, on account of my need for a new 360. On the verification topic, is REShepard just that unregistered user from earlier, or is he another person entirely? If he's someone else, seeing as he added similar info on Liselle to Aria's page, that'd be a big step toward verification. Arbington 05:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Verified! Impatient for my physical copy of the novel, I looked for sites that had sample excerpts for promotional purposes and even considered getting a digital copy. Fortunately I caught myself and only went for the free samples; having procured the prologue and first chapter of the book, I can confirm that all of this is true. In fact, I'm almost certain that the user who added this info in the first place also got it from a free sample somewhere. If he had the whole book, wouldn't he have added more than just the events of Chapter One? Also, a disappointing tidbit: Paul Grayson changes his name to Paul Johnson to hide from Cerberus. Uninspired, to say the least. I'd have come up with something with a little more pizazz. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe he did have the book (or a longer sample), mine cut off mid-chapter. -- Commdor (Talk) 09:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : My apologies, I was in fact the unregistered user that first posted about Liselle. I did get the book a day early but hadn't read that far into so I didn't have more to add then what the first few chapters provided. -- REShepard 17:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No need to apologise for anything, we were just checking to make sure that no one was pulling a trick or adding false information. In my brief time on this wiki, I've found that the biggest problem we have here is with vandals, so I felt it wise to err on the side of caution. Anyways, welcome the wiki! Arbington 18:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC)